


If You Have a Minute

by greeneggs101



Series: Dreamwidth Prompt and Fills [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: Riku and Sora spend the day rebuilding the obstacle course, but they get distracted easily...





	If You Have a Minute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fireborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireborn/gifts).



> Written for arcanise [Fireborn]'s fic request at the fanfic drive-thru on Dreamwidth: _Hello, I'd like a small Soriku fic, with lots of cuddling, in a setting where it's just the two of them hidden away from the rest of the world. The sweeter, the better._
> 
> Soriku cuddles and snuggles are always a favorite to write, so this prompt definitely grabbed my attention! :D Title is a line from the song "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane.

They hadn’t meant for it to become  _ “their” _ spot. The far side of the play island where the obstacle course had once been. One storm or another had washed several of the already very loose boards away and snapped the zip line rope. Kairi assured Riku that it wasn’t  _ that _ storm, though he still felt very responsible for it. 

 

Slowly, he began to rebuild the course. And then Sora somehow got involved as well. Kairi had smiled at both of them and declared it a restoration project for the two of them and promised to not let anyone bother them until it was finished. Over the weeks of designing the course and rebuilding it, Sora and Riku began to spend longer and longer days on the island and spent less and less time actually working on the course. 

 

“You know, this would have probably been easier if we didn’t use some of the logs that made up the course for our raft,” Sora complained, dumping a bundle of replacement lumber next to the post that Riku was working to rebuild. 

 

“Face it, the course was already falling apart when we raced it,” Riku argued, using a zero graviga to lift the boards where he wanted them to be before nailing them into place. “Remember that one section of the bridge that would always fall into the water whenever we raced?”

 

“Oh, yeah!” Sora let out a chuckle. “We should keep that in. Always adds that extra challenge.”

 

“I think the last thing the younger kids need is a challenge,” Riku huffed finishing the last nail for the moment. It was evident by Sora’s stance and lack of work that the brunet was going to take a break next and Riku resolved to join him. 

 

Taking breaks was good. 

 

When the sound of Riku setting the hammer down reached Sora’s ears, the brunet turned, his grin somehow growing wider. 

 

Riku couldn’t help the smile that fell over his own face when he reached Sora and felt gentle tanned hands reach for his waist and eagerly leaned down to catch that bright grin with his own lips. 

 

Breaks could be  _ very _ good. 

 

Sora chuckled as they broke apart, squeezing Riku into a brief hug before tugging him over to sit on the sand near the spot where they first began to build the raft. He pulled at Riku’s shirt until the older boy removed the apparently offending garment. 

 

“I want to go swimming!” Sora declared, removing his own shirt. 

 

“What’s stopping you?” Riku huffed but followed Sora into the surf. “It’s not like you need me to go swimming with you.”

 

“Yeah, but you’re  _ here _ ,” Sora pouted, “You’re here and we’re _ alone.” _

 

“So you really just wanted to get my shirt off,” Riku teased, delighting in Sora’s blush and stammer. 

 

“N-No!” Sora splashed Riku with water, “Maybe?”

 

Riku let out a huff and swam just close enough to capture Sora in a kiss again. “You don’t have to come up with an excuse to see me with my shirt off.” 

 

Sora’s blush didn’t dim. “I do want to go swimming. It’s hot out. But you look really,  _ really _ nice.”

 

Riku huffed and drew Sora into his arms, running a hand up the tanned back of his boyfriend. “You look really,  _ really _ nice too. Super nice. Have never seen anyone nicer.”

 

“Okay, now you’re just teasing...” 

 

Riku didn’t need to see the pout to know it was there. “Who? Me?” 

 

“Riku,” Sora grumbled, then raised his own hands. 

 

Riku barely had a moment to react before Sora’s fingers were on him, tickling without mercy. 

 

He barked out a laugh, twisting away and trying to escape the wandering hands. Finally, he just fell back into the water. Sora tried to follow but Riku splashed him with water. 

 

The old obstacle course soon became the furthest thing from either boy’s mind as they swam and raced through the water, splashing each other in turn. At one moment, Riku dove under the water, trying to catch Sora unaware. 

 

But when he blinked his eyes open, he couldn’t find any trace of Sora. Frowning Riku swam towards the surface again, treading water as he looked around. “Sora?” 

 

There was no answer. 

 

Riku pushed down the spike of panic. “Sora?!”

 

He was fine. He was just--

 

Hands grabbed at Riku’s legs, which caused the boy’s heart to jump before he recognized the familiar grip, especially as there was a splash behind him and a happy giggle. 

 

“Got you!” Sora cheered, then continued to climb up Riku, wrapping his legs around the older boy’s waist, hands gripping at Riku’s shoulders. 

 

Riku let out a laugh of his own, “Okay. You win.”

 

Sora’s cheer was loud, especially right in his ear, but Riku didn’t mind. Instead, he began to swim towards the shore a bit, unhindered by Sora’s grip. When he was just far enough in that he could comfortably stand in the water, he pushed and prodded Sora till the boy moved to face Riku instead, his legs still tangled around Riku’s waist, but now at the perfect height for kissing. 

 

Something that Riku took full advantage of. 

 

Sora let out a small groan and pressed back eagerly, one hand grasping at Riku’s hair but not pulling too hard. Riku moved one hand to cup the back of Sora’s neck while the other supported the other’s weight. 

 

Sora’s lips tasted a bit like the salt water they had been playing in, even more so when Riku probed them lightly with his tongue. Sora opened his mouth in a small gasp, deepening the kiss into something a little less innocent. Riku pulled back just enough to take a small breath before diving back in, tilting Sora’s head to just the perfect angle. 

 

This time it was Sora’s tongue that invaded his mouth, and a groan was pulled from Riku’s throat at the brunet’s eager exploration. Pulling away to breathe and adjust his grip a bit, Riku began to kiss down Sora’s chin and throat, tanned skin tasting even more of the salty water, Sora tilted his head back with a gasp, giving Riku more space to kiss. 

 

Riku eagerly pressed his lips against the offered expanse of skin, sucking away every lingering bit of salty water, before trailing back up to capture Sora’s mouth again. After a long moment, they both pulled away to breathe. Great heaping gasps of air interspersed with light chuckles. 

 

Sora leaned in twice more to kiss the corner of Riku’s mouth. “I think I found another reason to like it when we’re alone...” 

 

“Yeah?” Riku grinned, running his thumb absently against the dip of Sora’s lower spine, relishing in the other’s light shiver. 

 

“Yeah. I get Riku kisses and snuggles all to myself.” 

 

Riku huffed out a chuckle and resumed walking towards the shore, keeping a tight grip on Sora. “It’s not like I’m going around kissing and snuggling anyone else.” 

 

“I know,” Sora admitted. “But I like it when it’s just us too.” 

 

“Yeah,” Riku agreed, then deposited Sora near the towel that they had brought out earlier. Reluctantly, he pulled away. “I’ll be right back.” He grabbed their canteens and then ran over to the fresh spring located just under the newly rebuilt bridge, filling both bottles up to full before racing back to the towel. 

 

Sora smiled in thanks when Riku passed him his water bottle and took a deep sip, some of the water running down his chin and neck. Riku huffed out a grin and Sora’s overeagerness and took a smaller sip from his own bottle. 

 

Feeling an arm wrap around his waist, Riku leaned into Sora’s embrace, resting his head on Sora’s shoulder. It was a bit of an awkward angle, but they made it work and Riku loved it when he was the one being held. 

 

“You know,” Sora began softly, his thumb brushing against Riku’s hip bone. “I really,  _ really _ like that we have all our friends just a phone call away. Or just a few steps away. Or in our hearts. But... Sometimes I really miss the days when it was just you and I here on the play island.” 

 

“Yeah?” Riku barely breathed the word out, a bit surprised. He knew that he felt that way. Those simple days before everything changed. But growing up meant getting used to sharing your friends with other people. 

 

“Yeah.” Sora leaned back, taking Riku with him till they were curled up on the warm sand. “Just sometimes. So... I’m really glad we can have moments like this. It might not last forever, but I want to take advantage of it when I can.” 

 

Riku hummed in acknowledgment, understanding what Sora meant. Eventually, they would finish repairing the obstacle course and other people, whether it was the younger generation of Destiny Island kids or their own friends, would start to intrude on their space. But they could find new spaces, other moments when it was just them and no other care in the world. 

 

Rolling so his head was pillowed more on Sora’s chest and he could wrap an arm around Sora’s waist, Riku nodded. “We’ll have more moments like this. Here or elsewhere.” He kissed the tanned skin beneath his head, smiling at Sora’s giggle. “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too,” Sora squeezed him closer, lifting his head slightly to press a kiss into Riku’s hair. “Though we’re never gonna finish that obstacle course if you take a nap.” 

 

“Mmph,” Riku grumbled, pressing closer and tangling his legs with Sora’s. “It can wait. You got to nap a lot; it’s my turn now.” 

 

He felt more than heard Sora’s laugh, and Riku let himself drift off to the sound. Waves lapped against the shore, further lulling him into slumber. They could finish their job later. For now, it was time to just enjoy being together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
